Black Julia
by SapphireBlue-42
Summary: There happens strange things in the castel , Yuuri thinks Conrad is acting strange . and Wolfram told him , to stay away from him . But why and what is going on ?
1. Strange Eyes

**Fanfic Title : Black Julia **

**Title Chapter : Strange Eyes **

**Couples : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( little )**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's message ) **

**For the ones that don't like**** Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender ****have to leave this fanfic now . And don't review on it THANK YOU ! **

* * *

><p>Yuuri doesn't know when it happened, or how it happened, or even why it happened. Wherever he goes, eyes follow after him like a shadow; but when he looks behind him, nobody is there. Yuuri told Wolfram that he felt that someone was following him when they went to the dining room. But Wolfram told Yuuri to stop being such a ridiculous wimp. When Yuuri told Gunter, he immediately went into a panic, giving Gwendal a severe headache. Yuuri worried that Gwendel's headache would cause him to get stuck with all of Gwendel's paperwork, so he didn't say anything more to Gwendel or Gunter. And the eyes continued to follow him whether he was alone or with someone else.<p>

"Damn wimp! I am tired of this nonesense, sleep by yourself!" screamed Wolfram. Then he left the bedroom and took Greta with him.

Yuuri was alone in the dark room. And he continued to feel the eyes. "Who's there?" Yuuri called. He didn't see anyone, but he felt that someone was there. There was no answer to his question. Yuuri fell into a restless sleep, and continued to feel the eyes looking at him.

The next morning Yuuri yawned as he walked through the halls. Then he came across Conrad. "Hey Conrad!" Yuuri shouted and ran towards the soldier, Conrad smiled at his king. "Good morning your-"

"It's Yuuri!"

Conrad laughed softly, and patted Yuuri's head. "Of course, Yuuri." Yuuri smiled but stopped smiling, as he saw Conrad's worried eyes. "You look pale, did you not sleep well?" Conrad asked.

"Well not really, no, I've been having the feeling that someone is following me."

Conrad looked surprised, and his eyes narrowed. "What kind of feeling?"

"Well it gives me a cold feeling, as if he or she is watching my every movement. It makes me scared, and Wolfram won't believe me."

Conrad nodded yes and held Yuuri's shoulders. "Do not worry I'm here to protect you." He said.

"Thank you, Conrad but you don't have to."

Conrad did not reply and continued to look at Yuuri, Yuuri blushed a bit and wanted to move Conrad's hands away. But then Wolfram walked up.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Wolfram demanded.

Conrad let go and smiled. "Nothing." Was his short reply as he left.

Yuuri was surprised by Conrad's strange behavior. He was acting weird today.

"Yuuri ..." Yuuri looked at Wolfram who gave a menacing look. "Stay away from Conrad." Wolfram said.

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

"Just do it, and believe me for once do something if I ask you. I have a bad feeling." Yuuri looked questioningly, but his thoughts fled as Wolfram began shouting. "And don't cheat on me, you cheating wimp!"

Yuuri ran through the castle with Wolfram behind him. Soon he forgot Conrad's strange actions and Wolfram's advice, since he was currently running to save his own life from the clutches of the young blonde prince.

"This isn't going to be my day!" Yuuri thought that he ran faster.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you , will enjoy this story ! And a big thanks for Decadent Lover ! <strong>

**Ciao x **


	2. Roses Of Blood

**Title Chapter : Roses Of Blood **

**Couples : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( little )**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's message ) **

**For the ones that don't like**** Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender ****have to leave this fanfic now . And don't review on it THANK YOU ! **

* * *

><p>The dining room was just the same, nothing was out of the ordinary. For Yuuri, the day went by quickly. He looked out at the sunset as he sat in his big chair, surrounded by two stacks of papers that he needed to sign. But the when the young king yawned, he decided to do it tomorrow. He glanced away from the beautiful sunset when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Yes come in." He said and saw Greta come in , she looked a little unsure and worried . "What is wrong Greta?" Yuuri got up and walked over to her .

"Are you two still fighting?" She asked, and it took a moment before Yuuri realized what she was talking about.

"No we aren't fighting; Wolfram is a little ... under pressure because I've been feeling uneasy lately." He said and stroked her head.

"Really? Why do you feel uneasy?" She asked.

Yuuri picked her up, and smiled at her. "I don't really know but it'll be fine, it might just be some stress.

Greta nodded. "You have a lot of paperwork to fill out." She said and looked at the two stacks on the table

"I will do that tomorrow."

Greta smiled and looked at him. "Gwendal will not be happy." She said.

"I know." Was Yuuri 's response.

Suddenly Greta held him firmly, and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Don't worry, Greta will protect you from the danger!"

Yuuri smiled and hugged her back. Neither noticed the eyes that were looking at them.

Yuuri went to his room after he brought Greta back to her and Wolfram 's room . Yuuri opened his door, looked at his bed . Instantly he noticed the red roses that were laying on the bedsheet , and his eyes widened in shock . There was a red stain on the white sheets , the red roses looked soaked . And a strong smell came from it , Yuuri ran out of the room . His face was deathly pale .

"You Highness what's wrong?" Asked one of the guards, as he and two others ran to Yuuri 's side .

"Has ... Has someone been in my room?" Yuuri asked.

The guards looked at each other, two went inside the room, while one stayed by Yuuri. The two men found the roses , warned Gwendal and Gunter came along . Wolfram and Conrad also came.

"Is this some kind of threat?" Wolfram asked as he looked at the roses.

"I don't know ... The stain is real blood." Gunter said as he looked suspiciously at the roses.

Gwendal and Conrad talked with Yuuri, and asked if he saw someone or something suspicious perhaps, Yuuri shook his head no. He felt really uncomfortable now; maybe the perpetrator was the mysterious person who follows him everywhere.

" I want to ask something too , has anyone seen Greta ? " Asked Wolfram as he looked at them .

" Greta ? No I have not seen her ." Gunter said as he looked back at Wolfram.

Yuuri looked up with wide eyes ." I brought her to your room ." He said ." She went inside before I walked away ." Yuuri continued ." Maybe she wanted to come here and got lost ? It can only ..."

Everyone was silent when they heard a loud scream , and the men ran from the room . Together with the guards who took their swords , like the other four men ( except Yuuri ) . When they reached the stairs , they saw Gisela and Cheri who were looking pale . Cheri was crying while Gisela looked on in silence at the motionless figure lying on the stairs . Yuuri almost fell on his knees , as Conrad had almost not caught him ." Greta ! "

Greta was lying on her stomach on the stairs , blood was visible on the carpet . Blood covered the stairs, and Greta's brown hair and nightdress were also covered in blood.

" We must act now , before it's too late ! " Gunter shouted. Yuuri did not hear him , he kept looking at Greta . Her eyes were still closed, _oh god why is she not breathing?_ Yuuri did not notice that Conrad was saying something as he looked up at him. Then everything went black.

_Where I Am ? _

**Yuuri looked around and everything was black, he noticed red eyes were looking at him . They where everywhere Yuuri looked, the red eyes that looked with lust.**

_Leave me alone !_

**Yuuri tried to run , but it was as if time was standing still. He couldn't move, and he hated the eyes that shouted for him to stay. **

_**"Stay here Yuuri ! You're mine, you can not walk away from your destiny ! **_**" **

**Yuuri felt tears streaming from his eyes, and pain in his legs. He fell on the ground and felt something strange against his face . An awful smell hit his nose, and Yuuri looked right at Greta . She was lying on the floor in front of him, blood covering her pretty face. And she looked at him with dead eyes.**

_**" Yuuri help me , Yuuri help me , Yuuri help me . **_**" **

**Yuuri tried not to scream, as Greta kept saying the same thing . Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder ." **_**Are you okay ? "**_** Yuuri looked behind him , but could not see the face . Then everything went black once again .**

Yuuri opened his eyes , and sat right up . But it was too fast and he bumped his head against Gunter 's . Both moaned in pain .

" Are you alright your Highness ? " Asked Conrad worriedly.

" Conrad, my name is Yuuri ." Yuuri said and Conrad smiled .

" Oi ! About time you woke up ! " Said Wolfram as he got up .

" Wolfram ...Where 's Greta ! " Yuuri looked worried and wanted to get up , but Conrad pushed him back on the bed .

"Everything's fine , she is resting now ." Said Conrad to calm Yuuri down .

" But we have not found the culprit , there may be a connection to the roses on your bed ." Gunter said as he looked worried ,

Wolfram was silent, and nobody said anything else until a soldier came in .

" We have news about the blood , and the roses on the king 's bed ." He said.

Not much later Yuuri , Gunter , Conrad , Wolfram and Gwendal were in the office , with a few other soldiers and Gisela .

"We have gotten news that a few bodies were found near a river, but the corpses didn't have any blood left; but it pooled nearby. 7 men and 5 women have been killed, their necks were slashed and their eyes were cut out. Like the attacker don't even want them to know who have killed them. It is rare to survive such a wound, since one of their heads fell off when a soldier picked up the corpse. "

Yuuri felt queasy and lightheaded when he heard the news. What good was a king who would faint at the mere mention of blood on a battlefield? Yuuri didn't faint, but was a little pale.

"Greta was also attacked by her neck, but it was her back that was hit. We should be pleased she survived that, maybe ..." Gwendal said nothing that Yuuri didn't already know, not what he wanted him to say.

And Gunter also noticed it."Perhaps she saw who it was?" It was a tentative question, but nobody said anything.

Conrad also kept silent, and listened to everything they were saying. But Yuuri had a feeling, and he decided to remember everything up that they were saying. But why? What's his reason? Wolfram also looked at Conrad sometimes, but said nothing to him. And his expression didn't change.

"Do not worry your Highness, we will find the culprit." Gwendal said

Yuuri smiled." I know that we will find them."

"Come your Highness, you must rest now and get some sleep." Gunter said and put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, Yuuri saw something flash in Conrad's eyes but it was quickly gone. Yuuri kept looking at Conrad,

Conrad looked back and smiled." Something wrong? "He asked.

"No it's nothing." Yuuri said

Wolfram looked at two and sighed. "Come on let's go." And took Yuuri's arm and pulled him out of the office and walked to their room.

"Wolfram?" Wolfram said nothing and Yuuri looked behind him. He still felt uncomfortable." Wolfram? "They went to their room; Wolfram sighed and looked at him."Do you think Conrad is acting strange? " Asked Wolfram.

"Strange? What do you mean? "

"You know what I mean! You feel it too! Yuuri listen good now, and stay away from him! I have a feeling Conrad will do something. "

It took a minute before Yuuri realized what Wolfram was saying. "You do not mean he is ..."

But Wolfram interrupted him." I did not say that he is the perpetrator. But maybe he is connected to it, Yuuri you should beware of him. I've known Conrad longer than you. You've spent a lot of time with him, but believe me you do not know him."

Yuuri did not know what to say. Wolfram put on his nightdress and went into bed." And whatever you say, I will not leave your side. So get used to it, I will follow you everywhere."

Yuuri sweat dropped. It was bad enough that the eyes were following him. But now Wolfram too? But maybe if Wolfram followed him, then the eyes would leave him alone. But perhaps nothing would change, since wherever Yuuri went the eyes kept following him. Yuuri lay next to Wolfram and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep and shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is also done , it was done fast :) But who did this to Greta ? what was that dream ? Does Wolfram know something ? Why I'm Asking you this ? (lol) okay I hope you like the chapter ( and the story ) <strong>

**See ya ! **


	3. To Tell You And A Fight Begins

**Title Chapter : To Tell You And A Fight Begins **

**Couples : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( little )**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's message ) **

**For the ones that don't like**** Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender ****have to leave this fanfic now . And don't review on it THANK YOU !**

* * *

><p>Yuuri looked at Greta, who was now in a coma. One week had passed and there was no sign that she would wake up. Yuuri was concerned and everyone noticed it.<p>

"It'll be okay your Highness, she's a strong girl. She will wake up fast." Gisela said to him.

Cheri was traveling again. She left with a worried face; Yuuri had never seen that kind of expression on her before. Cheri had also not slept for a few nights, and Yuuri hoped the trip would do her good.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, and Conrad came in. Yuuri looked at Conrad ... Yuuri had avoided Conrad for a full week, and now he was alone with him. Even though Greta was in the room, she was asleep like Sleeping Beauty, and it was if he and Conrad were really alone.

"Your Highness ... No, Yuuri, I want to ask something."

Ah, now he called him Yuuri, there must be something wrong. "Yeah what is it Conrad." Yuuri asked and looked away.

"Have I done something wrong? Did I do something you are not satisfied with?" Conrad asked

Yuuri sighed; he knew if he listened to Wolfram. Conrad would be confused, maybe Wolfram is wrong. "It's nothing Conrad, I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt you." He said.

"But why have you avoided me for a week? I must have done something."

Can Yuuri say it to Conrad? He can trust him, right? Conrad was the first one there for Yuuri 's birth. He gave Yuuri his name, he can trust Conrad since Conrad would die for him. "Sorry Conrad it's just ... Wolfram tells me I can not trust you."

Conrad looked at him with wide eyes. "Why is that Yuuri?"

It felt pretty good to hear Conrad saying his name, without a title stuck to it. And also instead of ' Your Highness '.

"I do not know, I'm sorry Conrad, I know I should not have listened to Wolfram." He said and was surprised with a hug from Conrad, Yuuri looked at him. "Conrad?"

"I'm so happy; I thought I'd done something wrong." He said and hugged Yuuri tight.

"Conrad stop you are hurting me." Yuuri groaned a bit, the door opened and Gunter and Wolfram entered.

"What is this?" He screamed and pulled Conrad from Yuuri, the older man looked angrily at Wolfram. Yuuri was really worried right now, since Conrad never get an gry at Wolfram.

"Wolfram, do you have a problem with me?" The brunette asked

Wolfram stopped, and then looked accusingly at Yuuri. "You told him!"

"Well ... You said that ... And Conrad was ..." Oh god, he was making this worse right?

"Goddam wimp! Why won't you listen?" But then his attention went back to Conrad. "Stay away from Yuuri."

"No."

"What did you say?" Yuuri realized Wolfram was about to lose his temper, and Conrad was also very close to losing his.

Gunter tried to get them apart. "Come on now! Stop that! Greta is here to rest and you are behaving like children right now!" He screamed and carried Wolfram, out of the room and Conrad followed. But he first looked at Yuuri." See you later, your Highness."

"It's Yuuri." He sighed. There is the ' Your Highness ' again, but Conrad said nothing and followed Gunter and Wolfram. Yuuri looked at Greta, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I will come back." Yuuri left the room, and hoped that the day would end peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Yuuri-chan :( And Greta-chan too ! The fight in the next chapter , is not big or something . Just some sword fighting , But anyway what do you think of it . I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic , and thank you to beta it Decadent Lover :D !<strong>

**_Hugs & Love Sonic ~_**


	4. Behind A Smile And A Dream Is Blood

**Title Chapter : Behind A Smile And A Dream Is Blood **

**Couples : YuurixWolfram , YuurixConrad ( little )**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death ( ? ) , Lemon & Genderbender**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's message ) **

**For the ones that don't like**** Yaoi , Rape , Obsession , Bondage , S&M , Death & Genderbender ****have to leave this fanfic now . And don't review on it THANK YOU !**

* * *

><p>Yuuri heard the clanging of swords as he walked through the courtyard. As he came closer, he was horrified to see that Wolfram and Conrad were fighting.<p>

Wolfram and Conrad did not look up to see who was there. They were intent on the fight and covered in sweat and blood.

"Wolfram, Conrad, stop!" Yuuri shouted.

But they did not stop fighting each other or seem to hear him. Yuuri wanted to stop them. And he would have gone between them if Gunter hadn't arrived. Gunter stopped him from interfering and Yuuri understood why. But it did not stop him from trying to get to Wolfram and Conrad.

"What's going on here?" Shouted a voice

Yuuri saw Gwendal looking at his brothers. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. And walked towards them, no one dared to stop Gwendal. That man was dangerous when it came to his two brothers.

"Conrad needs to stay away from Yuuri!" Wolfram told Gwendal.

"And I said no," Conrad said with an angry expression on his face.

Yuuri thought Conrad looked a lot like an older version of Wolfram with such an angry expression on his face.

"You two are going with me; it's bad enough that the murderer is on the loose. But now you two are acting like children, this is too much, come with me now goddamm it! "

Yuuri felt guilty since it was his fault that Wolfram and Conrad were fighting with each other. "Ah! Gwendal wait please." Yuuri ran towards them. "Whatever punishment you have for them, put me in their place," Yuuri said to him, Wolfram and Conrad looked shocked at him.

"Your Highness even if it had been your fault, these two would be punished," He said and wanted to continue, but Yuuri did not let him.

"Put me in their place," Yuuri said again unable to let this go.

"Oi! Wimp, go away and don't get involved in this!" Said Wolfram angrily, but Yuuri could hear the worry behind his words.

"Yeah but ..."

Conrad laid his hand on his shoulder. "Your Highness listen, I thank you for what you want to do for us. But we have to be punished; you can not do much since it is our fault," said Conrad. Wolfram looked like he wanted to say something but he bit his tongue and glanced away.

"But it's also my fault; it will be fair if I'm punished too," Yuuri insisted and looked at Gwendel, who sighed but shook his head no.

"Conrad, Wolfram, let's go now," He said and the two followed him. Gunter went to Yuuri. They watched the three brothers walk away.

"I do not understand them; I know nothing of this world."

Gunter gave him a smile. "You're a good king your Highness, you are honest in many ways. But you must also understand that there are some things you can not change."

Yuuri looked at him. "But it's also my fault! Why I am not punished? Because I'm a king? It's not right."

"It has nothing to do with being king, it's because Conrad and Wolfram are trained soldiers. And they should know better, and they must not get carried away. You have to be protected now, especially since someone has attacked Greta," he said. Yuuri could understand a bit, but still felt guilty.

"This world is so weird." he said as he and Gunter walked back into the castle, to Greta's room. A few maids had brought some flowers and put them into a vase next to Greta's bed. The flowers were fresh, and brightened up the room." She will get better, I'm sure of it," Yuuri said as he sat on a seat, with Gunter beside him. Before Yuuri knew it, he fell asleep.

**Yuuri found himself in the same place again, but there was no darkness. This time there was a field with flowers and a blue sky and the clouds covered the sun sometimes. And sometimes rays of sun touched Yuuri as he walked quietly in the field. It was peaceful and there were no fights, Yuuri wanted to stay here forever. Then he saw Conrad and Wolfram.**

'_Wolfram! Conrad! ' _

**Yuuri ran towards the two they turned around and looked at him. Then suddenly the blue sky turned grey and the flowers died as the color left them. Yuuri stopped running and looked at them in horror. Conrad was covered in blood and Wolfram looked at him with dead eyes. Yuuri looked at the sword that was placed in Wolfram's belly. His eyes widened as he saw that Conrad held the sword.**

'_Conrad? '_

**Conrad smiled as he pulled the sword out of Wolfram's belly and Wolfram fell on the ground. He did not move or scream in pain, Yuuri walked backwards as Conrad walked to him. He wanted to run as Conrad held his sword high up to him. Yuuri screamed as the sword went down.**

"Your Highness!" Yuuri's eyes were open, and saw Gunter shaking him awake." Are you okay Your Highness? You were screaming, and I did not get you awake," the man said

Yuuri saw the worry in his eyes, and tried to calm down the man." It's okay Gunter, I just had a bad dream," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gunter asked.

Yuuri shook his head no." No it's nothing it is perhaps due the stress," He said with a weak smile.

"Your high-"

But he was interrupted when Wolfram came and walked angrily towards Yuuri. "I suppose you still will not listen to me, right?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri looked at him and sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes. "Well, Wolfram sorry but I do not see a reason I should stay away from Conrad. I can trust him and I suppose you should give Conrad a chance."

Wolfram wanted to say something else, but bit his lips and looked away.

"Wolfram, tell me why I should not be around him."

Wolfram looked at Greta, and then back to Yuuri. But his eyes fell back on Greta.

Yuuri swallowed as the seed was planted. He did not want to ask, but did anyway. "You do not ..."

"I'm not sure, okay, but I think so. I have no proof, and you might trust him too much. But even the most innocent, you should not trust. Because under a smile is blood," he said.

Yuuri looked at Greta, and thought back to his dream. Conrad couldn't have...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry that you guys ( but mostly girls ;) ) had to wait for this chapter for so long ! Sunny is already busy writing a new story , where her hopes are really up for ! Wish her good luck for it , I write a new chap for a hetalia fanfic ' Under Cover ' . And one for Code Geass ' Our Tatu ' , but I wanted to work more on ' Alergria Del Santo Hueco ' . But anyway enough of that , sorry if the chap is OOC :( sorry if its late . And that you will enjoy the story more , and that maybe some smut for you girls will come (: <strong>

**Ciao mio bellas x **


End file.
